Addicted to drugs
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Trunks ist drogenabhänig und Goten versucht ihm zu helfen, davon los zu kommen. Wird Trunks es schaffen, findet es selber heraus..... *plese review*
1. Party ohne Ende?

Hi meine treuen Leser!!! Ich hoffe, dass euch auch diese Geschichte gefällt. Diesmal habe ich eine Schwulengeschichte geschrieben. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht all zu schlecht, weil es meine erste ist! Viel Spaß beim lesen, eure T.B.G.  
  
Grüße an: Bine, Gina, Ann-ca, Babsi, Gina, Markus, Christiane (die jetzt leider weg zieht), u.v.m.  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"..." = wenn jemand redet *...* = wenn jemand denkt  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
  
  
ADDICTED TO DRUGS  
  
  
  
Goten und Trunks amüsierten sich köstlich. Sie hatten beschlossen in eine Disco zu gehen, in der sie gerade richtig Party machten. Beiden gefiel es super und sie tanzten ausgelassen. Als Goten sich zu seinem Freund umdrehen wollte, um ihn etwas zu fragen, war dieser nicht mehr da. Er schaute sich um.  
  
Und da erblickte er Trunks. Dieser redete mit einem Typ, den Goten nicht kannte und verschwand dann im Bad. Goten folgte ihm ins Bad und, sah Trunks dort aber nicht, also ging er wieder raus und wartete vor der Tür auf Trunks.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten warten, kam dieser auch endlich aus dem Bad. "Hey Trunks, was hast du so lange da drin getrieben?" fragte Goten Trunks zuckte zusammen, denn er hatte weder mit Goten gerechnet oder ihn erwartet. "Was ist?" fragte Trunks.  
  
"Ich hatte gefragt, was du so lange im Klo getrieben hast?" fragte Goten noch mal. "Ach auf dem Klo! Ja, also. ähm. ich habe das gemacht, was man dort normalerweise auch macht!" stotterte Trunks. Er ging schwankend an die Bar und bestellte sich einen doppelten Wodka.  
  
*Wenn der noch mehr trinkt, kann der nicht mehr nach hause!* dachte er sich. Trunks hatte den doppelten Wodka auf Ex getrunken und bestellte sich noch einen. Das ging dann so lange, bis er fünf Gläser davon geext hatte.  
  
Trunks stand schwankend auf und Goten musste ihn festhalten, damit er nicht fiel. "Wohin gehst du?" fragte Goten. "Ik gehe dansen!" lallte Trunks kaum verständlich. *Oh Kami, dass kann was werden!* sachte sich Goten kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Trunks hatte nicht nur die fünf Gläser doppelten Wodka getrunken nein, sondern noch viel mehr davor. Als Trunks nach einer viertel Stunde wieder kam, meinte er nur: " Hab kein L-lust mehr!" Dann bestellte er sich noch ein Gläschen Bier und trank dies genüsslich.  
  
Auf einmal stand er schlagartig auf und ging und Bad. Goten schaute ihm irritiert hinterher und dachte sich nix dabei. Als Trunks fünf Minuten später wieder raus kam, benahm er sich total anders. So weggetreten. "Trunks, komm lass uns gehen!" sagte Goten und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass es schon halb drei Uhr morgens war.  
  
Trunks wiedersprach zwar, aber Goten zerrte ihn aus der Disco raus. "Endlich frische Luft!" sagte Goten als sie sich etwas weiter von der Disco entfernt hatten. Beide saßen auf einer Parkbank. "Komm Trunks, lass und nach hause gehen!" sagte Goten.  
  
Trunks nickte und stand gemeinsam mit Goten auf. Auf einmal wurde Trunks Knie weich und er klappte zusammen. Bevor Trunks auf den Boden aufschlug, fing Goten ihn noch rechtzeitig auf. Trunks war kreide bleich und hatte seine Augen leicht geschlossen.  
  
Er war bewusstlos, wie Goten feststellte. "Trunks? Wach auf!" Goten rüttelte vorsichtig an Trunks doch dieser reagierte nicht. *Shit! Was soll ich bloß tun!* dachte Goten verzweifelt. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er gab Trunks eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
Das klappte auch und er holte somit Trunks aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Goten hob Trunks auf die Beine. "Hey Trunks, wie geht es dir?" fragte Goten besorgt. Trunks gab nur unverständliche Töne von sich. "Am besten schläfst du heute bei mir! So kannst du nicht nach Hause gehen!" sagte Goten ernst.  
  
Er nahm Trunks über seine Schulter und flog zu sich nach Hause. Bei sich angekommen, verfrachtete er Trunks in sein Bett. Dann nahm er sein Handy und schrieb Bra eine SMS, dass Trunks heute bei hm übernachten würde. Nachdem er das getan hatte, legte er sich zu Trunks ins Bett und schlief auch ein.  
  
Als Goten auf wachte, schlief Trunks immer noch friedlich. Et sah das Trunks total schwitzte aber jedoch zitterte. *Was ist den mit Trunks los?* fragte er sich. Goten legte seine Hand auf Trunks Stirn. Sie war heiß und er hatte so wie es aussah Fieber anfälle.  
  
Trunks schien schlecht zu träumen, denn er drehte und wendete sich im Schlaf. Goten ging ins Bad, machte einen Waschlappen nass und legte ihn Trunks auf die Stirn. Als Goten durch Trunks Haare streichelte um ihn zu beruhigen, hörte dieser auf, sich im Schlaf zu wetzen. Vorsichtig setzte sich Goten an den Bettrand.  
  
Trunks Gesicht war blass, fast weiß. Er schwitzte, aber die Decke lag schon weit weg. Sein T- Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper. Dann durchbrach ein leises Murmeln von Trunks die Stille. Trunks redete ihm Schlaf. "Ich- ich liebe dich. nur dich."  
  
Für Goten ergab dies keinen wirklichen Sinn und er streichelte ihm behutsam durch sein seidig glattes Haar. Das Murmeln verstummte. Als Goten so neben Trunks saß und ihm so nahe war, durchströmte ihn ein Glücksgefühl der Geborgenheit, Wärme und Schmetterlinge schwirrten ihn Goten's Körper.  
  
*Er- er ist so süß, wenn er schläft* dachte sich Goten und seine Wangenfarbe stieg in ein sachtes Rot über. War Goten etwa verliebt? Verliebt in seinen besten Freund Trunks? Ja, dass war er.  
  
Als Goten so in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte er nicht, wie Trunks seine Augen aufschlug. "G-goten?" Trunks Stimme war zittrig und schwach. Goten wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Trunks, du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Goten mit einem besorgten Gesichtsaudruck. Uf einmal bemerkte Goten kleine Einstichlöcher an Trunks Arm. Geschockt starrte er auf Trunks Arm. "Wa-was." er konnte den Satz nicht vervollständigen aussprächen.  
  
Zu geschockt war er dafür. Trunks schaute Goten fragend an und folgte dessen Blicke. Als Trunks bemerkte, wo Goten so entgeistert hin starrte, schob er den Arm schnell unter die Bettdecke.  
  
"Mist." murmelte er dabei. Gotens Blicke waren fragend und auffordernd zugleich. "Was war das?!" fragte Goten. Trunks stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Es- es tut mir leid!" sagte Trunks leise. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Goten. "Ist es überhaupt das, was ich denke?" hakte Goten nach. "Ja, ich. ich." weiter kam Trunks nicht. Goten konnte nur noch leises Schluchzen von Trunks vernehmen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So; dass war der erst Teil, von meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe euch hat sie gefallen und vergesst die REVIEWS nicht!!! Ok, bis zum nächsten Mal, eure T.B.G. 


	2. Du machst was?!

Hi Leute danke für die Reviews, auch wenn es nicht viele waren, es können ja mehr werden. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir treu geblieben und schnuppert auch mal in meine anderen FF's rein. Wäre lieb von euch! *lieb gucktz* *grinsel* Na ja, dann will ich euch auch nicht länger voll quasseln. Viel Spaß.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Addicted to drugs / Chp 2: Du machst was?! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~ Das passierte das letzte Mal bei Addicted to drugs ~*~  
  
"Was war das!" fragte Goten. Trunks stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Es- es tut mir leid!" sagte Trunks leise. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. "Wieso?" fragte Goten. "Ist es überhaupt das, was ich denke?" hakte Goten nach "Ja, ich. ich!" weiter kam Trunks nicht. Goten konnte nur noch leise Schluchzen von Trunks vernehmen.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zu ihm rüber.  
  
".ich- ich nehme Heroin!" platzte es plötzlich aus Trunks hinaus und das Schluchzen wurde stärker.  
  
Goten nahm Trunks in den Arm und dieser legte seinen Kopf auf Goten's Brust.  
  
"Es wird alles wieder gut. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam!" flüsterte Goten Trunks ins Ohr.  
  
Nachdem Trunks sich beruhigt hatte, hob Goten sein Kinn an. Ihre Gesichter waren keine 2 cm voneinander entfernt.  
  
*Ich muss es tun! Seine Lippen sind so verführerisch! Wie wird er wohl reagieren? Aber ich kann den Drang ihn zu küssen, nicht mehr wiederstehen!* ging es durch Goten's Kopf.  
  
Vorsichtig ging er näher an Trunks Gesicht und küsste ihn zaghaft auf seine weichen Lippen. Trunks schaute ein wenig irritiert, erwiderte jedoch den Kuss. Einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss schenkte Goten Trunks. Beide verfielen in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel ihrer Zungen. Nachdem sich beide voneinander getrennt hatten, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Goten erfasste als erster das Wort.  
  
"Ich- ich liebe dich, Trunks- chan!" flüsterte er in Trunks Ohr.  
  
Dieser drückte Goten fest an sich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte er heiser zurück.  
  
Eine Zeit lang standen beide Arm in Arm im Zimmer. Plötzlich löste Goten sich aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Wieso nimmst du Heroin?" fragte er und schaute Trunks an.  
  
Dieser wendete seinen Blick dem Boden zu.  
  
"Ich. ich hatte Stress und Angst." flüsterte Trunks kaum hörbar, aber Goten verstand ihn.  
  
"Vor was hattest oder hast du Angst?" fragte Goten unwissend.  
  
Trunks schaute Goten in die Augen. Goten erkannte in Trunks Auen Angst.  
  
"Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich durch meine Liebe als Freund verlieren würde. Meine Gefühle zu dir sind so stark, dass es schon schmerzt wenn ich nur an dich denke. Und dann noch der ganze Stress und so!" Goten drückte Trunks an sich.  
  
"Jetzt brauchst du keine Angst mehr haben, aber ich habe jetzt Angst." sagte Goten.  
  
"Wovor?" fragte Trunks.  
  
"Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren!" sagte Goten mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Trunks unwissend.  
  
"Weil ich weiß, dass so Drogen einen töten können. Bitte, ich flehe dich an Trunks, hör auf mit den Drogen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Ohne dich könnte ich nicht leben." Tränen flossen Goten's Wangen hinunter.  
  
Trunks wischte sie zaghaft weg.  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, kein Heroin oder sonstiges zu nehmen. Das ist ein Versprechen von mir an dich!" sagte Trunks und küsste Goten innig.  
  
Nach dem Kuss lächelte Trunks Goten zu.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt mal nachhause gehen, weil meine Eltern sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen!" sagte Trunks.  
  
"Ok, ich rufe dich dann heute Abend an"  
  
"Ok, mach das!" antwortete Trunks und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss.  
  
Dann ging er aus dem Haus und flog los zur Capsule Corp.. Goten schaute Trunks hinterher und seufzte. Er war total verliebt. Als Trunks zuhause ankam, war seine Mutter einkaufen. Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer und traf auf dem Weg dort hin, seine Schwester.  
  
"Oh, hi Bra!" sagte Trunks.  
  
"Hi Brüderchen! Du siehst schlecht aus, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Bra besorgt.  
  
"Nein, nein es ist alles klaro!" schwindelte Trunks.  
  
"Daddy hat dich gesucht. Er ist ziemlich sauer!" sagte Bra.  
  
"Oh, wo ist er denn?"  
  
"Im Gravitationsraum."  
  
Trunks verabschiedete sich von seiner Schwester und machte sich mit einem unwohlen Gefühl, auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum. Als er da war, schaltete er die Gravität auf null und ging in den Raum.  
  
"Hi Dad!" sagte Trunks.  
  
Vegeta schaute seinen Sohn böse an.  
  
"Wo warst du?" fragte er wütend.  
  
"Ich. ähm. ich habe bei Goten geschlafen." antwortete Trunks.  
  
"Also hast du mal wieder nur auf der faulen Haut gelegen! So wirst du nie ein starker Kämpfer werden! Willst du den niemals die Saiyajingränze überwinden? Du bist ein nichtsnutziger Sohn. Wenn du nicht trainierst, wirst du mich niemals übertreffen." sagte Vegeta in einer scharfen Tonlage.  
  
Trunks schaute seinen Vater entgeistert an. Vegeta warf Trunks noch viele Sachen an den Kopf. Das er ein Schwächling wäre uns noch viel Schlimmeres. Trunks Nerven waren am Ende. Sein Vater meckerte oder eher gesagt schrie ihn immer weiter an, aber Trunks schnitt ihm das Wort mitten im Satz ab.  
  
"Wenn du mich nicht mehr als Sohn haben willst, dann sag es mir doch!" schrie Trunks.  
  
Vegeta schaute ihn entgeistert an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Trunks rannte aus der Tür und aus dem Haus. Draußen flog Trunks mit Tränen in den Augen in die Luft. Er wusste nicht wo hin er flog, er wollte einfach nur weg. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden und Goten wollte gerade nach seinem Telefon greifen, um Trunks anzurufen, als es jedoch klingelte.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Hi Goten, hier ist Bra!" sagte die Person am Telefon, die sich als Bra entpuppte.  
  
"Oh hi! Ich wollte gerade bei euch anrufen." sagte Goten.  
  
"Ich habe eine ganz wichtige Frage Goten und zwar ob Trunks vielleicht bei dir ist?" fragte Bra besorgt.  
  
"Nein, es ist nicht bei mir, wieso fragst du? Was ist passiert?" fragte Goten, der es langsam mit der Angst zutun bekam.  
  
"Daddy und Trunks haben sich vorhin heftig gestritten und dann kam Trunks aus dem Gravitationsraum gestürmt, ist dann nach draußen und ist weg geflogen. Seit dem ist er verschwunden und ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, weil es schon ein paar Stunden her ist. Trunks hat noch ne so reagiert!" antwortete Bra.  
  
Goten konnte die Angst um ihren Bruder in Bra's Stimme hören.  
  
  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~ Das nächste mal bei Addicted to drugs ~*~ Was ist mit Trunks passiert? Können sie Goten finden? Geht es Trunks gut oder geht es ihm schlecht? Erfahrt die, beim nächsten Teil von Addicted to drugs...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ich hoffe das euch dieser Teil auch gefallen hat. Bleibt mir treu und vergesst nicht Reviews zu schreiben! Bye, eure T.B.G. 


	3. Bleib bei mir!

Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet.. Aber nun viel Spaß beim lesen.., eure T.B.G. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Addicted to drugs / Chp 3: Bitte bleib bei mir!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Das passierte das letzte Mal bei Addicted to drugs * "Daddy und Trunks haben sich vorhin heftig gestritten und dann kam Trunks aus dem Gravitationsraum gestürmt, ist dann nach draußen und ist weg geflogen. Seit dem ist er verschwunden und ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, weil es schon ein paar Stunden her ist. Trunks hat noch ne so reagiert!" antwortete Bra. Goten konnte die Angst um ihren Bruder in Bra's Stimme hören.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich versuche ihn zu finden!" sagte Goten entschlossen.  
  
"Danke Goten!" sagte Bra und beide legten auf.  
  
`Wo ist bloß Trunks? Ich muss ihn finden, wer weiß was er gemacht hat!´ dachte sich Goten.  
  
Er malte sich das schlimmste aus und bei einem bestimmten Gedanken hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und zwar bei dem einem Wort "Drogen".  
  
Goten rannte aus dem Haus raus und konzentrierte sich mit voller Kraft auf Trunks. Wo war er bloß!? Da, er spürte eine schwache KI. Es war Trunks Ki.  
  
`Oh shit! Wieso ist seine Aura so schwach?´ ging es durch Gotens Kopf.  
  
Voller Angst flog Goten so schnell er konnte in die Richtung, aus der Trunks KI kam. Er schaute sich um. Trunks Aura war nun ganz nah. Goten flog über einen Wald und ging dann runter um zu fuß weiter zu suchen. Er rannte durch den Wald, als ob er gejagt werden würde. Dort an einem Baum sah er auf einmal eine Person gelehnt. Goten rannte zu dieser Person hin und es war wie er befürchtet hatte, Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" schrie Goten.  
  
Keine Reaktion. Als er bei Trunks angekommen war, sah er, dass dieser bewustlos war. Neben ihm lag eine leere Spritze und um seinen Arm war eine Schnur gebunden.  
  
"Oh nein!" Goten war geschockt.  
  
Dann schlug Trunks seine Augen schwach auf.  
  
"E-es tut mir so. so leid, dass. dass ich mein- mein Versprechen ge- gebrochen hahe, a-aber ich. ich konnte nicht mehr!" sagte Trunks schwach und wurde dann wieder in die Bewustlosigkeit gerissen. Goten liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er wischte sie weg.  
  
"Ich lasse dich nicht sterben! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, niemals!" schrie Goten so laut er konnte.  
  
Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken Trunks vielleicht zu verlieren und er versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Goten hob Trunks über seine Schulter und flog mit vollspeed in das nächste Krankenhaus.  
  
" Trunks, bitte halte durch! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Hörst du?" sagte Goten mit weinerlicher und zitternder Stimme.  
  
In Satancity brachte Goten ihn ins Krankenhaus. Trunks wurde sofort behandelt. Goten musste eine Stunde warten, bis er zu Trunks durfte. Der Arzt hatte ihm vorher gesagt, dass Trunks gerade noch mal Glück gehab hatte. Also Glück im Unglück. Goten stand vor dem Raum in dem Trunks sich befand. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete sie. Trunks schlief und Goten setzte sich neben ihm ans Bett.  
  
"Wieso, wieso nur!" flüsterte Goten und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Er schluchzte und fing leise an zu weinen.  
  
"Go-Goten, bist du es?" sagte Trunks schwach und mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Trunks? Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder wach bist!" sagte Goten überglücklich.  
  
Dann war er still. Goten beobachtete Trunks. Er sah so zerbrechlich und schwach aus. Dann brach Goten die Stille.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Ja, Goten?"  
  
"Ich rufe bei dir zuhause an und sage deiner Schwester und deinen Eltern bescheid." sagte Goten und stand auf.  
  
Er wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal kurz um.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Trunks!" sagte Goten und verschwand dann in der Tür.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Das nächste mal bei Addicted to drugs~*~ Was wird Trunks zu Gotens letzten Satz sagen oder wie reagiert er? Was werden seine Eltern sagen, wenn sie erfahren, was passiert ist? Dies alles, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil von Addicted to drugs.  
  
So Leute, dass war der 3. Teil von "Addicted to drugs"! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. H.E.L (^-^) eure T.B.G. 


End file.
